Code Name: Ivory
by Gallowscalibrater
Summary: An attacker visits the Avengers, and brings news for Loki. (This takes place after The Avengers movie. It's what I think/hope happens next.)
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the window of the coffee shop. Loki sat inside staring into a cup of the human beverage as he waited on his brother. A loud crash sounded from across the street, coupled with gunfire and several dull explosions. He turned to see the window of the bank across the street broken and money flying everywhere. People were screaming and Loki stood up, ready to fight.

"Everybody get the fuck down!" Inside the bank a masked robber waived his sig sauer threateningly as his buddy crammed dollar bills into a bag.

"C'mon man lets get the fuck out of here before he dam cops show up."

The robber stuffing bills glared at his partner.

"We would've have more time if you had been keeping a better watch on the clerk."

"Not my fault the bitch tripped the alarm!"

His friend began to say something, but was stopped by 2000 volt jolting through his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

"Asshole." Black Widow kicked his unconscious body and looked at the second robber who had drawn his own gun and was pointing it with shaking hands at his attacker.

"Man what the fuck! You're a god dam Avenger why are you here?"

A loud crashing sound resounds throughout the building and Iron Man lands on the floor. Dust and debris fall from the banks new skylight.

"I'll pay for that."

The robber stares and looks as if he is about to pass out. Two figures appear in the doorway and the taller one speaks.

"Nadia, care to wrap this up? I'm hungry."

Black Widow looks up from the man she was cuffing.

"One, don't call me that in public. Two, if you are so hungry, take Bruce to get a sandwich and shut up."

Hawkeye rolls his eyes and gestures to Bruce to leave. They stroll outside where they are met by the Captain and Thor stepping out of an old Mercedes.

"What's going on?" Steve looks confused by the chaos and Thor had a panicked expression on his face. Clint explained the situation at the same time the cops started to pull up. After a minor argument between Tony and the cops the two robbers were loaded into he police cars. As they drove away Thor spotted Loki standing in front of the coffee shop and called to the others to join them.

"Brother. It is good to see you. How had your life been on this planet?"

Loki chuckled. "I have only been here for two weeks. I've barely settled in!"

"I wish you would stay at the tower with us."

"I can not do that. I am not an Avenger."

"Yet." Thor smiled and hugged his brother. Who raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Ok, yeah, tearful reunion and all, I'm starving can we get a move on?" Tony had finished packing up his armor and was getting impatient.

They all walked past the coffee shop as he barista had run off. Instead they headed to an old sub shop. After they had all ordered, Thor was the first to speak.

"Loki, brother-" Loki interrupted.

"Thor, we are not brothers. Not by blood at least."

Thor chuckled. "Always one for technicalities, Loki. Very well. I shall cease to call you brother." The other Avengers exchanged glances. They didn't pretend to understand the two demigod's relationship.

"We want you to join our team." Tony stared Loki down. He wasn't one for subtleties. Loki sat back, his smile slowly melting off his face.

"Well?" Thor leaned in with a hopeful expression on his face. Nadia observed the two and how different they were.

*Thor wears his emotions on his sleeve. Loki barely shows anything.*

"I accept." Loki spoke softly but with a determination in his voice. "I only hope this can make up for my past sins."

Thor stood up, angry. "Do not join us to wash away what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"Sit down. Please." Bruce glanced up at the cooks eyeing them behind the counter. "I don't think the forecast called for a storm."

Thor sat down breathing heavily and Loki spoke cautiously.

"It is my fault-"

"It was the Chitauri."

Now it was Loki's turn to get angry.

"It doesn't make sense! Why me? Why would they have been after me for so long! You can't possibly tell me they made me ally with the ice giants."

"They subliminally controlled your synapses to have an urge to take over Asgard. The plan you formulated was your own but you weren't in full control of yourself. Like being on cocaine." Tony explained and then proceeded to cram a bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"What is cocaine?" Thor asked and Loki looked just as confused.

Toy looked to Bruce for help and he sighed and put down his hoagie.

"You know when you drink to much wine and your head feels really light and you do a bunch of stupid things!" Thor nodded empathetically. "It's like that but a lot worse.

Loki sighed and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes he sat up and raked his hand through his chin length hair.

"Yes. I will join, and I will trust that I wasn't in control. I do hope you will all accept my sincere apology-"

He was met by a groan.

"You've tried to apologize to us like, 300 times." Nadia rolled her eyes and Clint nodded.

"Seriously, dude, no hard feelings." Steve clapped him on his shoulder and Loki smiled briefly.

"Guess its settled then." Tony stood up and cracked his back. He put a 100 dollar bill on the table and Steve coughed uncomfortably.

"What?" Stark looked down at the Captain.

"I feel bad that you always pay."

Tony laughed. "Who else would? Nadia and Clint don't have money, they don't need it because Nadia seduces someone to get what she wants and Clint here just hits up Fury for cash. Brucey here just came back from a third world country where money was a banana, and what little money circulated around there he wouldn't accept on principle. You, my dear captain are being funded by the government, and the two god's money isn't good here."

Steve shrugged. "You've been so generous, especially letting us live in your tower."

"Hey, I already find you annoying. Don't add 'to polite' to my list of your traits that piss me off." This prompted a laugh from the table.

"Hey c'mon guys, get a room." Clint joked and then, glancing at his watch, he and Nadia stood up. "We have to go. Fury wants to talk to us."

The others nodded and they began to pack up. Clint an Nadia drove off in one direction, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Loki in the other. Tony opted to take his suit back.

Back at the Avengers tower, Loki sat in his room. He walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and stared out at New York. It was funny, from far away it almost looked like Asgard. Of course it wasn't gold, and there was more smoke, but the was the sun shone of the high buildings was familiar and comforting. A knock on his door snapped him out of his brooding and he strode to answer it. Opening the door he was met by a drunken Thor.

"Brother!" He roared and stumbled into Loki's room. "I had the most wonderful time!" He sat down hard on the bed and flopped onto his back with a contented smile on his face. Loki sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh and Thor turned on his side to face him.

"Did you know there is this wonderful human drink named vodka." He hiccuped and Loki sighed again. "It feels as I liquid fire is in me!"

"Thor, we talked about this earlier today! Human drink impair your judgement worse than Asgardian ones."

Thor laughed and then Was silent. The silence grew longer until Thor shattered it with a snore. He had fallen into a vodka induced stupor. Shrugging into his coat, Loki left the tower and his brother behind to head downtown. He wandered around the city with no particular destination in mind, until he heard a familiar voice. He found the source of it to be a corner store with a tv display in the window. On the news was Director Fury making a public announcement. Loki's picture was in the corner.

"- have your doubts about him, but according to investigations he was not in full control of his mind a that time. He is now residing with the Avengers and will be working alongside them. Please, place your trust in him. If you can't, at least trust the Avengers. This is Director Fury, signing off."

Loki stared. That must have been what Nadia and Clint were doing with him. He shrugged and continued to walk.

*place your trust in him.* How could they. He frowned. As horrible as he felt about his past, something was nagging at him. Something he couldn't understand was clawing at the back of his mind. He made his was back to the tower in the early morning and started to make himself breakfast. The others slowly came down, one by one, until Thor was the only one still sleeping.

"Morning Loki." Nadia smiled. She had been the nicest to him by far. The others were kind to him but she seemed to go beyond politeness. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." He mumbled sarcastically and flipped over his omelette.

"You should sleep more." She said, a concerned tone taking over her voice.

He chuckled and turned to face her. "Frost Giants don't need sleep."

She smiled a little. "You're only half Frost Giant thanks to your dad's magic. So you still need sleep."

"I'll give it a shot." She seemed satisfied by this answer and turned to see Thor stride down the hall ito the kitchen.

"Good morning teammates." He smiled broadly and Tony groaned.

"How can you out drink me and still be this happy? Fuck gods." Tony was nursing a hangover from the drinking contest he had lost last night. Before Thor could respond, an alarm began to sound.

"Jarvis?" Tony was already heading for his weapons room.

"It seems we have an intruder. They have taken out all of my camera systems but tripped the security alarm when trying to break into my mainframe. I would proceed with caut-" Jarvis' voice is cut off and another takes its place.

"Hello Avengers. Roof. Now." There is a crackling noise and then nothing. Tony is gone and the others pause for only a second before jumping into action. Thor summons his hammer and is the first to fly to the roof. Hawkeye grabbed his bow from his room and races up the stairwell with Nadia in hot pursuit, loading her guns. Steve grabs his shield and the new morph suit adheres to his body using smart nano technology in mere seconds. Bruce races off to the lab to attempt to fix the security breach.

Loki grabs his scepter and his armor shimmers into place. With a flick of his wrist he teleports up into the roof to find a battle already in process. A small masked figure is nimbly leaping across the rooftop while the Avengers try and fail to catch them. Captain America throws his shield but they catch it and use it to deflect the arrows Hawkeye sent their way. They flipped up over Black Widows head and then twisted to avoid the kick aimed at them. They grabbed her leg and sent her flying into Iron Man. His stabilizers struggled to compensate for the extra weight and velocity, sending the two of them spinning. They threw Captain Americas shield at Hawkeye, knocking him into the wall and out cold. Black Widow had recovered and launched herself at the attacker throwing kicks and punches faster than any human could keep up with. Surprisingly not only did the masked attacker keep up with her, hey managed to throw a brutal right cross coupled with a roundhouse kick to her side. A sickening crunch was heard and she didn't move. Captain America came swinging at them and they simply ducked and then spun, extending their leg so his feet were knocked out from under him. Grabbing a stray arrow they jammed it into his chest. Activating the arrow sent volts of electricity coursing through his body and his yell was silenced by the attacker using his shield as a bludgeoning tool on his head. They turned to find Iron Man leveling his hand pulsed at them.

"End of the road." His suit made a wording noise and then shut down.

A burst of laughter came from the small figure.

"Thank god for viruses. idiot. I hacked into your mainframe and you keeps your suit connected to it." They utilized another of Hawkeyes arrows to finish him off. Loki raised his scepter to finish them until a bolt of lightning struck inches from where they stood.

"You fight with valor, small one, but I do not appreciate you hurting my friends."

"Ah yes, the god. I was wondering when you would show up. And you brought frankensteins monster. good." Thor was unsmiling as he glanced at Bruce who stood next to him. He stepped foreword and gripped his hammer.

"Surrender now."

"Where's the fun in that?" Their voice was being changed somehow. It sounded metallic and gritty.

Thor took another step and raised his hammer. Black clouds gathered in swirls around him.

"By Oden's power I-" A gunshot rang out and Thor's eyes widened. He clutched at his chest where blood began to flow. 3 more shots rang out before he dropped to the ground, and 2 more were pumped into his unmoving torso. Loki ran to Thor's side and searched his face for signs of life. He as breathing, albeit shallowly. A weak pulse beat in his neck, but Loki had hope. He heard a grunt and a thud and when he looked up, Bruce was passed out on the ground and the attacker was standing above him holding a syringe.

"That, was enough morphine to knock out... Well to knock out the Hulk. There isn't really a better metaphor than that."

Loki stood up, his body coursing with adrenaline and anger. Before he could say a word, they had knelt at his feet.

"My lord." They murmured and removed their mask. The first thing Loki noticed was their hair. It was short and a color hovering in between blonde and brown. It had streaks of lighter and darker colors in it. They raised their face for a moment and Loki realized with a jolt that it was a girl. Her green eyes bore into his and he didn't speak for a long time. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. She was wearing a black uniform with enough metal and padding to disguise her gender. She had two pistols, on on each hip, and various other weapons she never bothered to use. He stood there breathing heavily and then spoke.

"Who are you?" He had a million questions but none he could put into words.

"Kyra, sir. Codename Ivory."

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Stand up." She immediately complied, but didn't make eye contact.

"I'm here to rescue you." She shuffled her steel toe combat boots and for all the world looked like a scolded school girl. "From the Avengers, sir."

"Rescue me?" He was taken aback. He had no idea who this girl was and she was rescuing him from a nonexistent threat.

"Yes sir." Her eyes flickered up for a brief moment and then back down to her shoes.

"Those people you just gunned down are my friends." He snarled.

She kept backwards and ran towards Thor. Pulling a syringe from her pocket she injected him with its contents and then pulled a knife and a pair of tongs. She fished out the bullets and then pulled out a vial of dark black liquid, which she poured into his wounds and hen his mouth. Next she turned to Captain America who she injected with a small amount from a syringe and made him drink from the bottle of black liquid. She repeated this process for everyone and then walked back over to Loki and stood beside him, slightly behind him. One by one the Avengers woke up and struggled to their feet. Thor coughed and sat up groaning. As soon as he saw Kyra standing by Loki he lunged at her and knocked her off her feet and into the ground. She didn't struggle and made no attempt to stop him.

"Thor, wait!" Loki shouted, and stepped towards them.

"He attacked us, Loki!"

"She saved your life!"

He paused. "She?"

"She's a girl."

Thor examined her but didn't let her go. The other Avengers walked over to see what was happening. Loki explained what happened.

Tony stared at him.

"So this crazy chick breaks into my mainframe beats the crap out of all of us-"

"Not me. She just drugged me." Bruce cut in.

"- and then she says she was trying to rescue you. When she finds out you don't need rescuing and that we're the good guys she gives us more drugs and now here we are."

"Yes." Loki examined her. She seemed to be totally calm and her face was open and alert.

"She's a kid!" Hawkeye growled and rubbed his chest.

"I'm eighteen." She spoke and everyone jumped. Thor tightened his grip on her arms and stood up, still keeping a firm hold on her.

"My name is Kyra. Codename Ivory. I was raised in a lab. I don't know where. I've been jumping around from team to team. X-Men, Thieves Guild, Brotherhood. I even dated the Human Torch for a while and was an unofficial member of the Fantastic Four. I've trained with Deadpool, Stick and other masters of hand to hand combat. Not to mention the fact I've been injected with enough mutant cocktails I'm practically radioactive."

She was met with silence. Iron Man approached her.

"Put your hands behind your back. I'm going to cuff you." He raised a pair of glowing metal handcuffs and she glared at him.

"I don't take orders from you, metal man."

Thor stiffened. Strangely, she smiled.

"You're going to break my arm if you tighten your hand anymore. I can feel it."

He relaxed his grip the tiniest amount. "You feel no pain."

"No. I do feel pain. I just deal with it."

Loki spoke up. "Ivory before you get hurt. Your hands please."

She relaxed and moved her hand so they grasped each other behind her back. Her forearms remained in Thor's grip. Iron Man secured her hands and the metal cuffs lit up. Glowing lines extended up her arms and wrapped around her torso. Thor let go and she fell onto the ground. She sat up on her knees and met the teams glare with a blank expression.

"What brought you here?" Nadia asked.

"Loki." She glanced in his direction as did the team. "I saw him on TV and I knew he wouldn't win. I also knew I needed to help him. I assumed you had taken him back to Asgard but when I saw the news report last night I came here to find him. To rescue him."

"We weren't keeping him hostage." Clint shot back.

"I don't know that. I assumed you had blackmailed him or bribed him into submission. I wanted to help."

"You wanted to help him take over earth?" Thor growled.

"I wanted to help him do whatever he wanted. The end goal was not important. Only him. Now that I know he's on your side I want to help him." She spoke boldly and Loki shifted uncomfortably.

"Shall we continue this indoors?" Tony asked. The others nodded. Thor made a move to grab Ivor but she stood up and backflipped away.

"I can walk." She strode through the door and down the stairs into the tower. When the others reached her she was standing in the main area.

Loki sat on the couch and Ivory moved to stand behind him.

"What are we going to do with her?" Bruce sighed. Tony poured himself a drink and sat down next to Loki. Thor stood across the room next to Clint. Nadia sat down at the bar and Bruce joined her.

"I could... Look after her." Loki tentatively spoke.

"Are you insane? You know not what you do." Thor barked.

"She won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

Loki stood up and walked around the couch to Ivory. He took his scepter and pried off the cuffs. They fell to the floor with a clang and she rubbed her wrists.

"I'll prove it." He grabbed her by her neck and tossed her across the room. She crashed through the wall and lay there for a moment before picking herself up. Loki teleported over to her and kicked her back into the main area. Mid-flight he teleported again and punched per up and over. She crashed into the bottles at the back of the bar and glass went everywhere. The team was dead silent. She stood up and shook herself off. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her uniform was in shreds. The Kevlar vest was showing though the outer fabric and her weapons belt was gone. By the way she clutched her side broken ribs were likely and she was bleeding the most from a gash in the back of her head. In less than a minute he had injured her near fatally for a normal person. She staggered back toward him and knelt at his feet, saying nothing.  
"Loki stop." Steve took a step towards him but the look he got from Loki stopped him in his tracks.

He grabbed her neck again and raised her to his eyes level.

"I am going to kill you. I thought that I might keep you as a pet but I see now you are worthless. Fight back or die." His hand tightened around her throat and she clutched at his arm, but stayed relaxed.

"Broth- Loki." This time it was Thor.

"I... Can't fight... You."

He dropped her and planted one more solid kick to her ribs. She let out a hissing noise and got back up.

"FIGHT ME!" He yelled.

"No..." She staggered towards him and collapsed into a kneeling position at his feet. He stared down at her and his expression of anger vanished.

"Bruce. Please help her." He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her gently. Bruce and Clint came over. He handed Ivory to Clint and they rushed off to the infirmary.

"What the hell was that? You could have killed her!" Tony stomped over to Loki.

"Pardon me but I do not recall you attempting to stop me." Loki cut in coldly.

Tony leaned in closely and snarled. "Watch it." He stormed off to his room. Nadia stood and left for hers, with Steve close behind.

Thor stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful. This girl, she... Worries me."

"I will take cautions... Brother."

Thor smiled. "You're not my brother."

Loki chuckled darkly. "I know." With that, Thor walked off, leaving Loki standing in the middle of a disaster area with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce rushed down to the infirmary with Clint not far behind.

"You're and idiot." Clint murmured to the broken form he held cradled in his arms.

"Am I?" Ivory chuckled weakly. "If Black Widow started attacking you, would you fight back."

"Of course. She would do the same."

"Bullshit." Clint lay her down on an examination table and she winced. "You wouldn't hurt her unless you had to. Same with her. You're both terrified to admit your feelings."

Bruce began to remove the shreds of Ivory's suit and wash the blood off her body.

"Hey, I just met you. At least buy me a drink first." He dabbed alcohol into one of her cuts and she sucked in a breath.

"I can give you morphine for the pain." Bruce offered as he could tell she was in considerable discomfort.

"No drugs." She shook her head and then winced from the movement. "I hate what they do to me."

"I'm going to have to give you some, along with blood, to help you get better."

She nodded and Bruce picked up a needle to administer the medicine. He reached towards her arm and before he knew what happened she was across the room glaring at him.

"Get back on the dam table." Clint sighed.

"No. Not until you put the needle down."

Bruce looked helplessly from Clint to Ivory and then sighed. "I need to put this in your arm so I can administer an IV. It won't hurt."

"No needles. No painkillers." She stood firm, staring them down out of the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Get Loki." Bruce murmured to Clint and he nodded and took off upstairs. Bruce put the needle down and managed to coax Ivory to sit down but he was making no process in convincing her to let him treat her wounds.

Finally Loki strode down the stairs with Clint following.

"Ivory. Let Dr. Banner treat you."

The expression on her face when he said this could only be described as pure anguish. It seemed as if his order was causing her physical pain.

"Sir, I regret to inform you I can not follow your order. I will take any punishment you see fit, but I will not allow him to put a needle inside of me." She met his eyes and unlike the other times she held his gaze. Loki stepped foreword and cupped her chin in his hand. He leaned foreword slowly until only a centimeter separated their faces. He could hear her heart racing and her breath came out in short gasps. Suddenly he closed the gap and they were kissing. Something inside of him broke and pure anger mixed with happiness drowned his senses. He wanted to hurt her at he same time he wanted to protect her. He wanted to see her broken and crying at his feet. He wanted to hold her close and never let anyone touch a hair on her head. Her hands slid around his waist and one of his moved to the back of her neck. The other groped around the table for the syringe with morphine in it. When she felt the needle she nearly bit Loki but in a spilt second she had lost consciousness and went limp.

Loki straightened, only to be met by Bruce's aghast look.

"What he hell was that?"

"Where is Barton?"

"He left when you started to kiss her. What the HELL was that?"

"She needed the drugs and that was the only way I could distract her enough to administer them. Now you can do as you wish." Loki left and tried to keep as calm as possible. He was glad he was still in his armor, otherwise his body would have betrayed him. He headed to his quarters for a cold shower and hopefully a bit of peace and quite to work out his thoughts.

Ivory woke up drowsy and chained to a table. Not a good combination for her. Bruce noticed her moving and swore. He ran over with another syringe of morphine in hand and injected her with it. Surprisingly she continued to struggle against her bonds. Her right foot cuff snapped off followed by her left foot. She lay still for a moment and the jerked her body one last time and both her hands came free. She sat up woozily.

"What did you give me?" She groaned and clutched her head.

"Morphine. Well actually Loki gave it to you..."

"The last thing I remember was you sending Clint away. What happened after that?"

Bruce paused remembering the kiss. He didn't know if he would tell her or not.

"Ugh." She rubbed her face. "Never mind that. Just don't give me any more morphine."

"Um. I actually just did.."

"WHAT?" She straightened up. "When? Just now? How much?"

"Yes, just now, and a lot. I'm surprised you're awake."

She groaned and slid back down onto the table. She stared at the ceiling and addressed Bruce without looking at him.

"My body has an extremely smart auto immune system. Whenever it encounters a substance that alters my brain function even in the slightest way it creates white blood cells to fight it. That's why I am immune to most poisens. Pepper spray doesn't affect me nor does mustard gas. There are a lot more, actually to many to list. I said no painkillers because I was trying to save them for something important, for example open heart surgery. I didn't want my body to grow used to them, as it has now."

Bruce was silent. "I'm sorry." He said finally.

"Don't be. You were trying to help me manage the pain." She cracked her neck and winced.

"You must have a very high tolerance to be able to take that beating and still stay standing. I'm sorry Loki hurt you."

"He didn't. Not really. I've had much worse." She sat up and locked eyes with Bruce. "He needed to see if I would fight back. Now he knows." She hopped of the table only to realize her hospital gown didn't cover her back.

"Give me your clothes." She gestured to the button down polo and slacks Bruce was wearing.

"What? No!"

"I need to go get my things from where I've been hiding. I can't go into public like this and my uniform is trashed."

Bruce protested again.

"Hey, it's your fault I'm immune to morphine. You owe me."

With a sigh he handed over his clothes. The shirt was large and she had to put the belt on the smallest setting, but it worked.

She grabbed her boots, the only thing still intact, and headed out the door.

"Do you need a lift?" Bruce called after her.

"I don't need help from a guy with polka dot boxers." She called back and shut the door, cutting off her laughter.

Bruce sighed and headed for the elevator, praying no one would see him. His hopes were crushed when the door opened to reveal Tony.

"Not that I'm hating but the Hulk pulls off the shirtless thing way better." Tony pushed pas him not waiting for an answer. "Where's the tiny terror?"

"She went to get her clothes which is why she borrowed mine."

Tony froze and then slowly turned to face him.

"You. Let. Her. Go." He managed to get out between clenched teeth. "She is a sociopathic teenager, and you let her go."

"She's 18..." Bruce trailed off.

Tony rolled his eyes and ran back to the elevator, already telling Jarvis to initiate start up sequence for his suit.

Iron Man combed the streets with heat vision and radar. After nearly an hour he located her in an abandoned building. He crashed through a window and hovered about a foot off the floor. She was in a corner and glanced up at him when he entered.

"Did Hulk send you to help me pack?"

"No. I sent myself to take you back to the tower."

"Ok lemme just grab the rest of my stuff."

Iron Man looked around. The place was littered with soup cans and energy bar wrappers. From the looks of things she had been here for over a month. There was a duffle bag half full of clothes and weapons. Ivory crossed the room, dumped some knives and bra's inside, and zipped it up.

"Alright let's go. I've had enough of this place for the past week."

Iron Man was silent and after a moment, Ivory laughed.

"I bet you're wondering why there's so much food here. I eat a lot. I have to. My increased brain and body function comes at a price. Of course I can last for longer than normal without food, but my brain will slowly start to shut down and my body will lose its increased abilities."

"So as long as you stuff your face you have superpowers."

"Pretty much." As if to punctuate the point she but into a cliff bar. She hoisted the duffle onto her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and stared at him as if he was slow. "The tower..."

"I'll take you. It'll be faster."

"Ok." She walked over to him and examined his suit.

"So... You gonna pick me up, or clip me in or what?"

Iron Man grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Hold on to your bag."

She nodded and peered up at him through his mask. For some reason Iron Man was suddenly uncomfortable and he avoided her stare as they flew back to the tower. He landed on the roof and let go of Ivory. She stood rather close by as the machines he built took off his armor. When they had finished she stared a while longer before going inside. When Tony followed, he found her behind the bar mixing a drink.

"What are you doing?"

Again he was met with the 'you're an idiot' stare.

"Well it appears as if I'm about to go on a picnic." She drawled sarcastically.

"You're 18. You can't drink."

"Did I say I was 18? My bad. I'm 21."

She poured the drink into a glass, but before she could do anything more Tony had snatched it up.

"I don't think so."

She grinned. "Ok. How about this. If I can out drink everyone on this team, you leave me alone. If I can't I won't drink again until I'm legal."

Tony stared down at the tiny girl. She was barely 5'5 and couldn't weigh more that 110.

"Deal."

"Alright, rules. We drink straight shots. Vodka. First one to pass out, vomit or give up loses. We'll have a witness/judge incase no one remembers the outcome."

"I'll get the team."

Tony couldn't help but feel as if there was a catch.

*she must want to get drunk. She probably hasn't ever had liquor before and wants to know what it feels like. Well I'll show her then.*

He gathered the team but was pulled aside by Steve.

"What?" The others were waiting to get started.

"Tony, I can't get drunk. Whatever they did to me prevents it."

"Perfect. You're our ace in the hole." Toy clapped him on his shoulders and then strode back to the table. "Which sucker is gonna be sober?"

Bruce raised his hand.

"Pussy." Nadia murmured and Clint suppressed a snort.

"First round, bitches." Ivory slid the others their shots and one by one they downed them. About 5 or 6 shots later, Clint was passed out on the floor and Nadia was close behind him. Tony was slurring his words while Loki had a permanent expression of confusion on his face. Thor, Steve and Ivory were still holding strong.

"Next round." Bruce poured the shots, as he was the only one still able to. Nadia gulped hers down and then stared at the empty shot glass before vomiting and then passing out. Tony and Thor both made a face but slurped it down. Tony looked over at Nadia and laughed.

"Th' girl c'n hold 'er thit that for thure."

"Tony you sound pretty bad. Maybe you should give up." Bruce said

"Give up? GIVE UP?" Tony roared. "... Whatam I fightin for again?"

"If you, Thor, Loki or Steve out drink Ivory she can't drink anymore."

"Oh. Well the theems like anice girl tho imma go to bed." He staggers off to his room leaving the two gods alone with Steve and Ivory."

"This is." Thor hiccuped. "Magnificent stuff."

"Next round." Bruce poured 4 shots and Ivory and Thor both gulped them down. Thor smashed his on the ground.  
"Another!" He belched.

Suddenly Ivory stood up and pitched her at the wall, where it broke with a shatter.

"ANOTHER!" She shouted and then collapsed in a fit of laughter. "See, it's funny cause that's what he did." She sat down grinning and Bruce laughed.

"See! Green boy gets it." She giggled.

Loki was completely out of it. He was pounding down shots like a machine but said and did nothing. They all downed another shot and Steve suddenly turned pale and ran for the bathroom. Vomiting was heard for a while and then silence.

"I though he couldn't get drunk." Bruce mumbled.

"Actually, he could. He just didn't try hard enough. His metabolism, while faster, still has a limit. He can outlast normal people and maybe even keep a good head on his shoulders, but he is still human and his body doesn't enjoy too much vodka." Bruce stared at Ivory.

"Are you even drunk?" He asked.

"'m drunk enough to do this!" She reached across the bar and grabbed Thor who she furiously made out with and then sat back down. He did nothing for a moment and then spoke.

"You kiss better than Sif." He chuckled and threw his arm around the young girl. "You have spirit!"

Loki stood, outraged. "Get your hands off her!" He wove a little where he stood by glared at Thor.

"I am just enjoying her company, brother."

"I told you not to call him that!" Loki punched him and Thor was knocked off the stool. He recovered quickly, however and responded with a punch that knocked Loki flat. He didn't move.

"What the hell!" Bruce stared at him, bottle of vodka half pouring a shot.

"C'mon next round. Rules say if you pass out you lose."

"Doesn't matter he passed out. Next round."

Bruce sighed and poured 6 more shots.

"Speed round. Each of you do three."

Ivory sucked down all three as did Thor. They both stood there for a moment before Ivory spoke up.

"Hey Thor do you have gays on Asgard?"

"I do not understand."

"Ok, men who like other men."

"Yes. Everyone is "gay" on Asgard if that is what you mean."

Bruce stared and Ivory laughed.

"Ok, ok. So you only like men? What about that scientist chick you're into?" 6 more shots were poured and consumed.

"No I do not only like men. I like women too. Is this strange on earth?"

"Yeah it's called being bi. So tell me, is anyone on the Avengers your type?"

Thor thought hard for a moment. "Steve."

Ivory lost it and started to roll on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh. My. God. He's interested in the guy for the 50's when being gay meant going to hell!"

Thor frowned. "This is a, how do you say, taboo on your planet?"

Ivory sat up. "Well, nowadays not so much, but from the time Rogers is from, yeah. Big time."

Thor looked genuinely disappointed. "Really." He downed a shot and looked off towards where Steve had run.

"Alright, listen. I like you, so I'll make a deal. If you give up, right now, I'll help you get the Captain to loosen up."

Thor looked skeptical. "Will it work?"

Ivory laughed. "Let me put it this way, I could turn Elton John straight and Chuck Norris gay if I tried."

Thor looked puzzled and turned to Bruce.

"That means yes." He explained.

"Ah. Ok then. I accept." He stood and shook Ivory's hand. Turning to Bruce he said, "I give up," and walked back to his room wobbly.

"Alright I guess you win." Bruce said.

"Thank god." Ivory said and immediately threw up in a plant for a solid 5 minutes. She then went into he kitchen and drank half a gallon of milk from the jug and walked back into the main area.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just go rid of the liquor in my system and hydrated it. It helps with hangovers." She smiled.

"Are you even drunk?" He asked again.

She leaned across the counter and stared deep into his eyes. She smelled like vodka and jasmine.

"Do you want me to be?" She breathed and her hands ran across his shoulders and down his back. Bruce did a wonderful impression of a fish and Ivory chuckled before kissing him on his cheek and striding off to her room.

Bruce sat down on the couch next to an unconscious Clint.

"Dam."

Clint woke up.

"Whad I miss." He mumbled.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Clint watched Ivory's retreating form before turning to Bruce.

"She's got a nice ass. I would do her." He slurred before arraigning himself in a more comfortable position and falling asleep again. Bruce did a few shots and soon joined him.

The next morning was a sight. Tony, Nadia and Clint could barely talk without wincing. Steve was silently staring into his cup of coffee and Loki had the beginning of a purple bruise on his forehead. Bruce was cooking breakfast rather slowly and even Thor seemed quieted. The silence was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

The door to the room flew open with a bang making everyone jump and or wince.

"Sup!" Ivory strode in and took a seat in between Thor and Tony. "I am going out. Hit the town, maybe to bowling. There's this cute little ice cream store I heard about. Who's in?" Clint walked out of the room groaning and Nadia slumped over on the counter.

"I'll pass." Tony mumbled and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I'll join you." Steve spoke up and smiled weakly. "I'm sure some fresh air will do me good."

"As will I." Loki stood up. "I'll shower and join you back here."

"What about you Thor? There's not much going on here. Come hang out with the Captain and me." She winked at him and his eyes widened.

"Yeah why not." Steve smiled.

"Of course. I would be glad to join you." He smiled. "I will wear my mortal clothes and meet back here." He walked off and looked over his shoulder at Steve, nearly tripping over a plant as he did so.

Steve was already dressed in a polo and khakis and Ivory wore a purple t shirt and black ripped jeans, so they chatted idly until Thor and Loki returned. Thor was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with black hiking boots. Loki was dressed more formally and sported a green long sleeve shirt with back pants and dress shoes. He wore a black long coat and a yellow scarf.

Ivory frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

Loki stared at her. "Um. Yes?"

"We're going to be walking around and possibly bowling in a neighborhood where dressing like that might get you mugged. Now I don't want any muggers to die so I suggest you change."

He looked down and furrowed his brow. "Into what?"

Ivory sighed and strode past him, beckoning him to come. He followed and they both retreated into his room. Thor and Steve glanced at say other and burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, Loki appeared again. He wore a green t shirt that hung loose on his form coupled with black stonewashed jeans and sneakers. For all the world he looked like a regular college student.

"Violá." Ivory announced and smiled.

Loki shifted uncomfortably while the others complemented Ivory's work. They all headed down to the garage and Steve unlocked a black convertible with red rims. Ivory shot by him and snatched the keys from his hands.

"I'm driving!" She hopped in the drivers seat and started the car. The others stood there until she revved the engine twice. Steve walked over to the drivers side.

"Get out. You can't drive."

She laughed. "I've driven jeeps, tanks, fighter jets motorcycles, and yes, cars. I'll be fine."

They argued for a while longer until finally he relinquished hold on the car. Loki was sitting shotgun and he piled into the back, next to Thor.

"Everybody in? Alright, let's go. Bowling or ice cream first?"

"Bowling." Thor spoke up. The others nodded.

"Alright, coming up." She plugged the address into the GPS.

"Destination: 20 minutes."

"Bet I can make it in ten." Ivory grinned and shifted the car into drive. Horrified looks were shared by the others as she gunned it out of the garage, leaving strips of rubber in her wake.

She pulled up to the bowling ally with a screech and the others were ok, save some whiplash. She jumped out of the car and raced inside leaving the others to unclench their hands from the seats and join her. When they entered they found her chatting with several large men, who looked like they could have eaten Chuck Norris with spoons made from Arnold Shawrtsinager's bones.

They cautiously approached and over heard the lat bit of the conversation. A large black man who appeared to be the leader was in the middle of a story.

"- so I say, bitch you best step back, and she says-"

Ivory interjects. "I say, bitch you had better recognize and he swings at me!"

"And she fucking pulls a knife so I show her that I'm packin and she laughs and this crazy beyotch grabs my flock and takes it apart in less that a minute."

"So he asked me to join his team. I had to turn him down. Bigger fish to fry."

"I wish man, I wish." He slung an arm around her shoulder and smiled. Steve coughed and they all looked up. Ivory smiled and jumped up beside them.

"These are the guys I was telling you about. This is Steve and Thor and this is-"

"Lemme guess. This be the swim of a bitch guy who stopped you from rulin the streets with us, huh?"

The leader stood up and towered over Loki. He stared down at him for a moment before he smiled and hugged him.

"Man you must be one tough cracker to have gotton a hold a Smith and Wesson here."

"Smith and Wesson?" Thor's eyebrows were raised.

"That's what these bitches call me. After the gun. Oh by the way, that's Eric." The leader smiled and waved.

The other men introduced them selves as Shaggy, Klyde and Roman.

"I hung with hem for a little while I was trying to get to you, sir." She smiled at the ground and Shaggy whistled.

"Damn. I though she didn't take nothin from no one! She be tellin me you have her those." He pointed at the bruises that still marked her face.

Loki froze, unsure of himself.

"Damn Shaggy I told you he did! What you don't believe it?"

"You could take him!" Klyde leaned back. "He don't look to tough."

Ivory glared at him and the others sucked in breath.

"He is." She punctuated these words by taking a small step towards him. "Believe me."

Roman laughed and playfully shoved Klyde off his chair.

"You asking for another ass whopping, man. She says he tough, he tough."

Shaggy thumped Loki on the back and Roman called for a round of shots. After some drinks and a few rounds of bowling, they bid their new friends goodbye and headed out of the door.

"I didn't now you kept such company, little one." Thor smiled. "They seem to be wonderful warriors."

Thor had spent most of the time arm wrestling with the men. He held back of course, but still won.

"They don't seem your type." Steve mused.

"They're great. They took me in and fed me, which is saying a lot." This was true. In the last few hours Ivory had eaten 2 sandwiches, 3 servings of fries and 4 ice cream bars.

"I'm still hungry. Lets go get icecream!" Loki insisted on driving and Ivory handed over the keys with a little grumbling. She as still addressing him as sir even though he protested it.

"What do you want me to call you? My lord? Master?"

"No! Just call me Loki."

Ivory sat for a minute. "I can't, sir. To casual."

Loki sighed and thought for a minute. "Fine. Call me what you want, just not in front of strangers, ok?"

"Yes sir." She smiled.

They made their way to an icecream shop that looked like it was stuck in the 50's. Steve loved it. He chatted animatedly with Thor about the last time he had seen something like this. They all ordered and were left alone by the server to eat in peace. Ivory kept glancing over at Loki with a look on her face that said she had something to say.

"What is it?" Loki asked quietly. The other two were wrapped up in their conversation and didn't look over.

"Could you... Be my mentor?" She rushed and stared down at her ice cream. "That's why I found you. I figured if I helped you, you would agree to train me."

Loki was silent and then put a hand on Ivory's shoulder.

"From now on you are my apprentice. You will do everything I say and will be rewarded or punished based on your completion of my orders. Understood?"

Ivory smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

The server came back to check on them and their conversation was cut short. They all headed back to the tower with Thor and Steve trading war stories and Loki and Ivory in a happy silence.

They got back to he tower and Ivory suggested a movie. They all decided to watch a scary film and decided on Saw. A little into the movie and Steve looked perturbed, he kept clutching at Thor's arm. Thor however didn't seem to care what was going on in the movie. He was concentrating on comforting his 'friend'.

When they got to the part where the main character was sawing off his foot, Steve had buried his head in his hands and Thor had his arm around his shoulder. He looked at if he couldn't believe his good luck and Ivory gave him a thumbs up.

"I would have sawed my foot of a while ago." Ivory said, very matter of fact.

"Really?" Loki raised his eye brows. "I know you have a high tolerance for pain, but that seems a little extreme."

Ivory paused the movie and stood up. She walked over to the bar where she found the remains of her belt from the day before. She picked up one of her guns and turned to face the others. Smiling she pointed the gun at her head and fired. The bang was muffled and she jerked back, dropping the gun as she fell. Loki was at her side in a moment but when he turned her over she was laughing.

"Oh my god your expressions were priceless!" She stood up as blood ran down her face and neck, staining her purple shirt a dark blackish color.

Thor and Loki stared, Steve sunk to his knees and groaned.

"What was that?" Steve said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I have increased healing abilities." The gunshot on her temple was closing up and the bruises on her face disappeared.

"Why didn't you heal this quickly when I fought you?"

"I have full control over when I use it. I don't use it often because afterwards I have to give myself an injection." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a needle. Her smile disappeared and her hands shook for a moment before she turned to Loki.

"Could you...?" She gestured to the needle.

"Of course." He took the needle in one hand and covered her eyes with the other. He very quickly injected her with the contents and withdrew the needle. She visibly relaxed and a smile returned to her face.

"If I didn't do that the wounds would return in an hour or two."

"What is in there?" Thor stared at the needle.

"Actually it's only a mixture of potassium and sodium. I don't know why I need it, but I do." She stared down at her bloody shirt and frowned before ripping it off. She was wearing a simple black bra, and her torso was riddled in scars. She tossed her shirt in the garbage and grabbed another from her bag in the living room. When she had tugged it over her head she noticed their stares.

"I shoot my self and then take my shirt off and you react the same. God dam men." She laughed.

"Why don't you put your bag in your room?" Loki asked.

"What room?" Ivory shot him a puzzled look.

"You don't have a room? Where have you been sleeping?" Steve asked. Ivory noticed he was still clutching Thor's sleeve.

"I don't sleep much. I've only been here one day, and I passed out because of drugs for a while, then we had he drinking contest and I roamed the halls until you guys woke up this morning."

"You can stay in my room. I don't sleep at all, so well get along just fine." Loki put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up, but then she seemed to press closer to him. He felt the mix of emotions when he first kissed her begin to bubble up. He shoved them down and dropped his hand before returning to the movie. His mind was buzzing and he missed most of it.

The movie finished and Thor and Steve were asleep. Bruce walked in to grab a late night drink and saw the two nearly cuddling.

"Wow you really kept your promise." Bruce observed.

"What promise?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I told Thor that if he threw the drinking contest I would help him hook up with Steve." Ivory smiled.

"How did you cause this to happen? You done nothing!" Loki exclaimed.

"Haven't I? I placed them in a small car together, I put them in a light social situation where they could feel open, I went to an old timey diner so Steve would be relaxed and then I forced them to be close together again while I made Steve nervous enough to seek comfort in Thor's strong figure. After that I made sure the movie ran late by pausing a lot so they both fell asleep in each others arms. It may not be as obvious as passing notes or asking 'what do you think of Thor'? While winking. Hell of a lot more affective though."

Loki looked aghast and amused at the same time. Bruce just shook his head and left, while chuckling.

"That seems a rather affective method."

"It is. Not as affective as the one I use to get guys myself though. Sir." She joked and then stopped and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked. It appeared as if she had just shut down.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I tend to talk to much."

"I don't think so."

"You may not, my lord, but I must reprimand myself for my insubordination."

"Insubordination? How so?"

"I treat you as an equal. You are a god. I forget sometimes."

Loki almost told her not to worry, but something stopped him.

"You are a mortal. Even if you are above most, I still expect little. You exceed what few expectations I have set."

She smiled and kneeled before him. He placed a hand on her head and she shuddered. His mind thought back to her boasting of seduction and he obvious need to submit.

"Sir?" She interrupted his train of thought and he removed his hand. She remained kneeling.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled. "I chose to."

Now she stood. "I thought the Avengers were your enemy."

"No. I was not in full control of myself when I was acting that way. The Chitauri were sending subliminal urges for me to want the throne of Asgard."

She scrunched her nose. "His did hey do that?"

He paused. "I don't know."

"How do the Avengers know? Why did they even look for it? Why would the Chitauri want Asgard? When you failed why did you go to them to take over earth? I can understand they wanted to fight but if that's all they wanted they wouldn't have used subliminal mind control you, right? They would have simply wanted a fight!"

Loki's mind spun and he sat down hard. Ivory came over and looked at him in concern.

"My lord?"

"What happened to me?" Loki put his head between his knees and tried not to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned your friends."

"No. Something... Something is wrong. I just.." Something was clawing at the back of his mind. He couldn't catch the thought, it was driving him mad. "I need to remember."

"I might be able to help you, sir. I am a telepath."

He looked up. "You can read my mind?"

"Only if you grant me permission. If you attempt to keep me out, you will be able to. I'm a very low level telepath." She explained.

He took a breath. There was no turning back. "Ok. I give you permission. Do what you must."

She took a tentative step towards him and raised her hands to hover on either side of his head. She took a deep breath and concentrated. For a moment nothing happened and Loki sighed. Then, suddenly, he was sitting in a dark room, strapped to a chair. A metal muzzle obscured his mouth and lower face. He struggled for a moment before realizing where he was.

They had defeated him and taken him back to Asgard. He started riots. They couldn't control him. They sen him back to earth with Thor as a guard. He had been kept sedated for the past few days but now his mind was clear and sharp. He raised his head to find the Avengers standing in one corner of the room while Fury and another man stood in he other. Well, Fury stood. The other man sat in what appeared to be a wheeled chair.

Wheelchair. People who can't walk use it. His legs for work right.

A voice spoke in his ear, but no one was there. He ignored it and listened in on the conversation.

"- not agree with your methods but I will do you this service. He seems to be a real endangerment to the world."

"Thank you Professor." Fury nodded and the man- professor- wheeled himself closer to Loki. Steve spoke up.

"You're invading his mind. It isn't right."

"There is no other way. At least now he'll be able to function in society."

"What are we going to tell him? Is he just going to forget he attacked earth?" Bruce inquired.

"No. To complicated. I'm going to instal a sense of trust in him. He'll believe whatever you tell him. I will also install memories of him surrendering and coming to his senses. You will all tell him the Chitauri brainwashed him. He will believe you. I will erase any memories that counter this fact, including his time as a prisoner here and on Asgard." He raised his hands and Loki jerked back, his protests turned into animalistic sounds. His vision faded to black and then he was back in the tower, laying on the ground panting and shaken up. Ivory was nearby, clutching her head and out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" Even as he asked the question he knew. He remembered everything. Every feeling of hatred for Thor, every second he felt betrayed by his father, every injustice he had suffered by the hands of the Avengers. He felt all of his emotions, his ambitions, flooding back to him. He felt whole again.

Standing up he noticed Ivory laying in the corner.

"Get up." He commanded. She stood, not without effort and he examined her again. She would suit his plans quite nicely.

"You have proved useful to me. Therefore I will keep you by my side, for now. If you betray me, or stop being useful, do not doubt that I will get rid of you. Understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"You will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir'. Anything else and you will be punished."

"Yes Master."

He noticed her frown and felt a pang.

"Freedom is a lie. You do understand this, correct?"

"Yes Master."

"I am only helping you to be happy by taking away your freedom. I know you crave this. You want to be dominated because no matter how independent you seem to be, you are unsure of yourself and the world. You need someone to tell you what to do."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. A dangerous smile. She could feel electricity course through her body from where his hands were gripping her. His fingers dug into her skin leaving red marks that were sure to turn into bruises. She never winced and only wished he would grip her harder. After a few moments he released her and she fell to her knees.

"I need you to help me accomplish what I couldn't before. If I am to truly take my place as king of Asgard then I will need the support of the Avengers. That's where you come in."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"The way to a mans core is through his sex drive. I've seen the way the men on the team look at you. You should have no problem seducing them."

"Yes Master. If I may ask, what will I do about Nadia."

"We may have to dispose of her."

"I could..." She paused blushing. "I could deal with her too."

Loki smiled. This girl could not get any more useful or attractive.

"On Asgard everyone was what you would call bi sexual. I assume you are too?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect." He smiled. "Your first target is Clint. He should be simple to deal with. More of a warm up than anything." He gestured for her to stand and he led her back to his room.

"Sleep now. You have an interesting day ahead of you tomorrow."

She nodded and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over her and quickly falling asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, as his mind ran through the days events. Yesterday he felt unsure of everything, even how he felt about her. Now he was sure. He would get his throne on Asgard, and then she would join him. He wondered how she would look in his colors. Green and gold would suit her. He reached out and brushed her cheek before standing and walking over to his windows. He stared over the fit landscape and smiled. He was foolish and greedy to want the earth. Asgard was rightfully his, why fight for what wasn't? He would simply take what he deserved.

He next morning, Ivory awoke to find an outfit laid out for her. It was a tight black shirt with a plunging neck line coupled with pants that seemed to be spray painted onto her body. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and smiled. She want one to partake in vanity, but she had to admit she looked sexy. She strode into the kitchen where the others were already awake with the exception of Tony. Ivory sat down and smiled at Steve, who she immediately began to chat to very animatedly.

"I just think its funny." She laughed.

"I'm not quite sure I follow." Steve raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

"Well, you, Clint and Nadia are the trained soldiers, right? Loki and Thor are the gods and Tony and Bruce are the scientists. You'd think that you'd paid off in those groups with me as the outlier."

"Ok." Steve nodded.

"But instead you've searched out deeper connections. You and Thor are the warriors. Willing to sacrifice everything for the one they love. Loki and Nadia both come from pasts they want to forget so they connect there. Bruce and Tony clash more often then not, but they connect because they think alike. Not in the scientific way but the I can do everything by my self way. So they clash because they are so alike. I guess that leaves me and Clint. I suppose we are the same by being outliers." She took the time to smile at Clint and then return to her conversation with Steve.

"Warriors? Me and Thor, huh?" Steve smiled. "We'll I can't argue with that."

Thor seemed particularly happy at this statement. Steve spoke up a moment later.

"Thor, I was thinking of going to the park or a museum or something. Would you like to come?" Thor agreed immediately and they began to debate where to go. Ivory sighed as Clint sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping to do something besides drift around the tower."

"Well I'm going to the S.H.I.E.L.D air base. Want a tour? I'm sure Fury would be interested in meeting you."

"I'd love to." Ivory smiled. "Should I put on a uniform or something?"

"No I think what you're wearing is fine." Clint's eyes flicked over her body and he smiled. They stood up and Clint led her to the garage where a Corvette was waiting. He opened her door for her and they sped off.

Five hours later they returned, significantly closer. Ivory seemed tipsy and Clint had his arm around her waist. She was giggling profusely and they both headed to the living room. Loki watched with interest as they cuddled on the couch. Ivory was being very forward and pressed up against him he was being very receptive to her advances and it wasn't long before they were kissing. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned. She broke the kiss long enough for him to lay down and her to climb on top of him before they continued the kiss. His hands drifted over her body covering her waist and her ass. Her's were roaming his chest and clawing at the couch. She sat up and licked her lips.

"Want to head somewhere more private? My room has a great view." He nodded and she stood up and flounced to her room, glancing over her shoulder as she went. As soon as the door had shut behind Clint she was on him, kissing him fiercely and pulling at his shirt. In seconds she had torn it off of him and hers followed soon after. She ran a hand across his muscular chest and his wandered to her back where they undid her bra. They tumbled over each other and onto the bed. Clint licked down her chest and sucked each of her nipples until they were hard. She moaned and bit her lip. His mouth trailed down to her lower stomach and his breath sent a tingle up her spine. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off of her before kissing back up to her neck where he sucked hard. She ran her hands over the lines of his shoulder adds and when he bit down on her neck she dug her nails into his back causing them both to gasp. She felt his cock rubbing against her panties and she thrust hard against him. He grabbed the back of her head and angled it to his while his free hand tore of her panties. She was dripping wet and he had no problem slipping into her despite his large cock. She felt him enter her and gasped at the pleasure as he rubbed her clitoris. His strokes were powerfully and they rocked her body each time he pushed against her.

"Oh my god Clint!" She gasped and he smiled.

"You like that, huh? Beg for it."

"Fuck me." She growled and flipped over so she was on top. She bounced up and down on his shaft moaning. He leaned up to suck on her tits and she threw her head back in ecstasy. He thrust up to meet her and it wasn't long before they were both breathing hard. Finally he came and bit down hard on her shoulder. She org asked along with him, screaming and bucking. She collapsed on top of him and rolled off onto the bed. After she had fought her breath she crawled over to him and began to suck his dick. He soon grew hard again and she bobbed her head faster and faster. She took the entire length into her throat and sucked hard.

"Damn you're like a Hoover." He moaned. "Oh god suck my dick."

He grabbed her head and forced her to keep his dick buried in her throat as he came for a second time. She pulled up, gasping and wiped her mouth.

She cuddled up to him, satisfied and soon they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to find Clint gone and Loki watching her. The events of the past night came rushing back and she half smiled half groaned. Loki noticed she was awake and crossed the room to stand by her bed.

"That was quite a performance last night. I've never seen someone cave so soon."

"Yes, well, it all depends on the person. You have to tailor your approach."

"Explain and tell me what you did." Loki sat down in a chair and waited for her report.

"Everyone has different buttons that turn them on or off. For instance, Clint like aggressive women. So I play the part. While we were touring the base I was flirting with not only him, but a few recruits and I even took a crack at Fury. Couldn't get a read on him though, so I gave up. After that I convinced him to go someplace less noisy and we sat and talked. A lot more innuendos were traded. We went to a bar, I pretended to get drunk, and then we came back here where you saw the final act." She smiled and sat up, covering herself with the bed sheets. "Simple."

Loki mused this over. "Aggressive women, you say. What about Tony?"

"Oh that's easy. He wants a woman who doesn't chase after him or start anything. A bit of a challenge. They should be independent, intelligent and definitely good in bed. He also wants someone slightly on the submissive side, so when he makes his move, they fold. They have to be strong, yet soft."

"That's simple?" Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"Simple for me, Master." She purred and laid back down. "Actually, Clint isn't bad in bed." She mused. "His dick is far from small and he knows how to pleasure a woman."

"Really. How does he compare to other men you've fucked?" She sat up again Loki smiled at her reaction to his use of the human slang.

"Um, I suppose he's good, but not my type, sir." She was blushing furiously and Loki felt a stirring in his pants at making her squirm.

"That's not what it sounded like to me." He stood and stepped closer to her. "It sounded like you couldn't get enough."

"That's it, sir. He wasn't hard enough on me." She didn't make eye contact and he cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look up at him.

"You like a challenge then. I wonder what your buttons are."

She was breathing hard and he smiled, leaning closer before saying,

"I want you dressed and waiting for me in the training room in five minutes." He dropped his hand and she nearly groaned. Smiling, he went to take another cold shower. He had been needing a lot of them around her and the problem had not disappeared with he return of his memories. His shifted in his outfit uncomfortably and muttered a prayer to Laufey that she didn't notice his hard on. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the showers. Tony was still renovating the rooms, so the showers were still in a central location. He walked into find Steve and Thor showering next to each other in separate stalls and he turned around and quickly left. He supposed he would have to deal with his problem another way.

10 minutes later he made his way to the training room where he found it already in battle mode. Tony and Bruce had convinced another team to give them some technology from their school. It was from the she ai? Shi'ar? Something like that. Loki shook his head. There were to many worlds in the nine realms to keep track of. He went to the control booth where he found Tony furiously pushing buttons.

"What the hell was she thinking?" He swore and began to type into a computer. "Abort, you dam thing, abort!"

"What is going on?" Loki rushed to his side. "Where's Ivory?"

"Down there!" He gestured and continued typing. "That girl has a death wish."

Loki stared. It appeared as if the training room was in an apocalyptic scenario. There was fire and ruins everywhere, not to mention...

"Oh my gods." Loki breathed. "Ragnarok."

"Oh good you and the computer are on the same terms." Tony spat. "What the hell is Ragnarok?"

"The end of all existence. The apocalypse. It is said to be heralded in by a war the gods can not win."

Suddenly, Ivory appeared on top of a pile of rubble. She was grinning as she drew two long swords from a sheath on her back. As Loki watched in horror, ice giants appeared in droves along with many demons he couldn't identify. Most were to horrible to look at. He turned to find Tony still banging away at the keyboard.

"Stop the program!"

Tony stared. "No I think I'm just gonna leave her in there to die. OF COURSE IM STOPPING THE PROGRAM!" He roared. "She programmed in some sort of virus that won't stop the program until a certain amount of CPU's are dead. I'm trying to hack it but this code is ridiculous!" He grumbled and went back to typing. Loki turned back to the observation window and his eyes widened. She was holding her own. The swords moved faster than humanly possible and ice giants fell in droves.

"Isn't there something in the program that stops its from creating things that will kill you?"

"Not in this version. Me and Bruce improved the tech to make it more realistic. It also made it more deadly."

Loki headed for the door to the training room. "Don't bother." Tony grumbled. "It's locked."

He spun around and began to pace, stopping every now and then to see how Ivory was doing. She was Holding her own but she was covered in cuts and frostbite from the ice giants. After nearly 40 minutes of her fighting, it looked as if she was done for. She had lost too much blood and she wasn't using her healing factor. She had lost both of her swords and was now relying on a bo-staff. Finally an ice giant grabbed her and Loki saw her mouth open in a scream he couldn't hear as her flesh froze. Loki pushed the intercom button and called out to her.

"Don't die on me Ivory!"  
He wanted to look away, to not see her die before him, until he noticed her eyes glowing. He did a double take and before he could ask Tony what was going on, she exploded in white light. The CPU's evaporated as it hit them and the entire false landscape was blown away. The program ended and she collapsed in the middle of what was now an empty grey room. Loki burst in and scooped her up in his arms. Her pulse was weak and she was barely conscious.

"We need to get her to a doctor!" Loki shouted.

"We're gonna need more than a doctor. I think whatever's wrong with her isn't human based."

"Help her! Or get someone to! Who in this realm deals with magical injuries?" Loki pleaded.

Tony thought and his face darkened. "There is one person with the power and resources to help her. We aren't exactly on good terms."

"I don't care. Help her." Tony nodded and he raced to the roof with Loki close behind. They loaded into Tony's private jet and soon they had taken off.

"Where are we taking her?" Loki still held her cradled in his arms.

"We're headed for Genosha. A mutant paradise. You had better put on your armor."

Loki nodded and his armor shimmered into place. Tony glanced back at him. He would never get used to seeing him in full god attire. The helmet threw him off. He shook his head and went back to flying the jet.

The second they touched down, they were surrounded by guards.

"Please." Loki stepped forward. "Help her."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Stark." A voice floated down seemingly from nowhere. They looked up to see a muscular man with pure white hair sticking out from under a red helmet. He wore a skintight suit of red with a purple cape flowing our behind him.

"Magneto." Tony sighed. "I'm only here for my friend. Can Wanda help her?" He gestured to Ivory, who had gone even paler than usual and hasn't moved since the jet. Magneto hovered above the crown and then, with a curt nod, ushered them inside an enormous palace. They were taken through gleaming hallways until they reached a set of blood red double doors. Magneto knocked on them and a light voice answered 'come in'.

"Sorry to usher in bad news, my dear Wanda, but I have a job for you." Magneto strode in and Loki placed Ivory on a couch in the middle of the room. A girl stepped foreword wearing a red bodice that went from her chest to her hips and high boots with a cape that covered her shoulders. Not much else obscured the view. She took her hands and placed them on either side of Ivory's head. For a moment she simply stood there, then she gasped.

"Father... It's her." Wanda's eyes were a million miles away.

"Nyya?" Magneto murmured in wonder and peered a the form on front of them. "Her hair... And her injuries... My god she said she was going after someone but I never imagined she would be hurt this badly..." He trailed off and placed a hand on Ivory before Loki shot him a murderous glance.

"Her powers... She went through with it father."

"Went through with what? How do you know her?" Loki's eyes flipped from Magneto to Wanda.

"We rescued her from living on the streets after she ran away from the lab she was in. At that time she only had increased stamina. She was stronger, faster, better... But she didn't think it was good enough. She asked us to activate the dormant X gene inside of her to make her a mutant. She adapted the power to control fire and ran away. When she returned a few years later she had many more powers, but after a while she was disgusted with herself. She swore to get rid of all her powers, no matter what. She felt as if she was a freak of nature and she hated that." Wanda spoke but her eyes peered at something no one else could see.

"So it worked?" Tony asked.

"She still has powers. I've seen her heal herself and she fights better than possible." Loki murmured.

"She injects herself with a serum. I can see it in her mind. Without this she is normal. She fights well, but she is human. Pity. The only reason she keeps any powers at all is to impress someone. You." Wanda trails off and looks at Loki. "She worships you."

Loki frowned. He didn't want this girl peering around in her head. Wanda exhaled and a light flowed from her hands into Ivory. Her cuts began to heal and color flooded back into her cheeks.

"Thank the All Father." Loki breathed.

"It's not enough. We'll need more power, father. Perhaps the X treatment?"

"Yes." Magneto murmured and then his head snapped up. "Quickly then." Loki picked her up again and they all traveled down a spiral staircase into what looked like a science lab mixed with a hospital. They loaded Ivory into a large circular machine, that had the appearance of a small submarine. They closed the door and a hissing sound sealed it.

"What is this?" Loki nervously asked.

"In essence a healing machine. It will strengthen her and heal her ailments. The suppressed X gene is fighting to get out. This will help balance it out." Magneto began pushing buttons and starting up the machine. A whirring sound was heard and then a dull explosion sound coupled with white light spilling out of the cracks of the machine. Magneto powered it down and the door opened to reveal Ivory completely naked.

"Sorry. We usually remove their clothes before the treatment. The machine kills any inorganic substances." Magneto stepped foreword and wrapped her in his cape. He lifted her out of the machine with ease and Loki noted he didn't seem at all old enough to be Wanda's father.

"He is." Wanda spoke up and Loki realized she had been reading his mind. "When I was much younger an alien reverted him to his baby form to try to raise him as his own. I managed to make him older again but not by much. He's only 3 years elder to me." She smiled. "The white hair, however, stayed."

"I shall bring her to her room." Magneto turned to leave and was met by Loki staring down at him, at 6'4 there weren't vey many people Loki couldn't stare down at. The helmet helped.

"I'm going with you." Loki said.

"I will find you a suitable room while she is recovering."

"No. I stay by her side. I don't sleep anyway."

Magneto nodded. "Very well then. But I ask that you stay out of her inner chambers. We do have rules here." He turned and walked out. Loki raced to keep up.

"You're not her father." Loki spat and Magneto stopped abruptly.

"Yes I am." He said quietly as if daring Loki to challenge him. "She has been here longer than two of my children, and I have raised her since she was seven. She left when she was fifteen and I haven't seen her since then. I have heard she was fraternizing with the other low life teams. I thought she would stay with my sons team, the Brotherhood. She chose not to. So when I say this I hope you listen. She was born in a test tube and raised in a lab. As much as I can be, I am her father." He strode down the hall leaving Loki stunned.

"You sound more like her lover." He muttered and rushed to keep up with him. "It's only been three years. You act as if it was a life time." This time it was Magneto who was stunned.

"It has been ten years since I last saw her."

"You said she left when she was 15!" Loki said. "She's 18."

"She is 25. My eldest son is 26 I am 28 and my two daughters are 20 and 25. Why would she tell you otherwise?" He wondered and as if she had heard them conversing, Ivory began to wake up.

"Ow. Shit. My head." She attempted to sit up and Magneto set her down gently. "Father? But..." She looked around and became more panicked. "It wasn't a dream... Please god no." She clutched at the cape she was wrapped in. It was then she saw Loki and all of the worry flooded out of her face as she stood.

"Loki..."

Loki raised a hand to stop her. "Would you lie to me?"

"No sir." She murmured.

"How old are you?"

She glanced at Magneto and sighed.

"18. Technically."

"How is this possible? You left so long ago." Magneto was in the middle of anger and worry.

"When I got the treatment to suppress my X gene.." She trailed of and turned to Loki.

"I've heard the story. Continue."

"Well the treatment kind of froze my body. I stopped aging. I was turning 19 in two months." She sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Master."

"Master?" Magneto roared. "How dare you call him Master!"

Ivory cringed. "Father, please..."

"You barely know him! You left me for him and he doesn't even know you're real age! How could you?"

"I wanted to be with him!"

"I gave you everything you could possibly want."

"Obviously not." Ivory snarled. "I'll be in my room." She stalked off down the hall and turned into one of the doors at the end. The bang echoed throughout the hall as she slammed it shut. Loki made to follow her but Magneto grabbed his arm. Loki turned and saw a pained expression in his face. He loved her. In what way, Loki didn't know.

"You should go talk to her. I'll find Tony."

"Thank you." Magneto headed for her room.

Ivory threw off his cape and looked around. Her room was the same as when she had left. Purple everything with metal everywhere. She sighed and rooted through her closet to find the most normal piece of clothing. Finally she dug out a purple bodice with black stitching and a pair of purple short shorts. She found a black cape to cover herself with and a pair of knee high boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, and with a start noticed her hair growing longer. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. She wasn't wrong. Her usual cropped boy cut had become something resembling Wolverines hair cut without the geld ears and she ran a hand through it wonderingly.

"It's because of the treatment." She whipped around to find Magneto standing by the door.

"Knock much? And what do you mean 'because of the treatment'?"

"Your hair is going to grow at a very rapid rate. A few inches per day."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Could be a while." He crossed the room to stand behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You always were a fan of the darker colors. My other children were fond of red and green and even blue. You always wanted purple and black."

"I'm not your child. You're not my father."

"Why did you call me that?" He whispered and Ivory turned to face him.

"Old habits die hard. Speaking of your children, where is Pietro?"

Magneto paused and sighed. "I assume you wish to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"You know, he is the only one you kept in touch with, and he never told me anything you told him."

"Good." Ivory turned away from him. "Good bye now."

Magneto paused, and seemed to want to say something. He decided against it, and left to find Pietro. He found a telepath and had her contact him. In seconds he appeared.

"What?" He said.

"You never liked formalities."

"I can run faster than sound. I don't like to waste any time."

"Nyya is back. She's going by Ivory now and she's in her room. I must caution you of a few things. She cut all of her hair of but it's growing back. She calls another man 'Master' now and she is frozen at the age of 18."

For once in his life, Pietro was frozen still. Then he muttered a 'thank you' and zoomed off to her room.

Ivory heard the door open and felt wind swirl around her room.

"Pietro."

"Nyya."

"It's Ivory now." She turned and smiled at him.

"I know that."

"You've known for a while. You still call me Nyya."

"You still call me Pietro and my sisters Wanda and Polaris. Never were one for superhero names, eh?"

"Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch? I don't think so. Polaris is simply Polaris and I respect her for that. You all feel the need to replace your names, even your father."

"My father... He knows nothing. I just had him tell me you were frozen at 18."

"I told you that a while ago."

"You told me that when you WERE 18." Pietro crossed the room. "You always told me everything. All of your thoughts and feelings. Even the fact you loved Loki more than me."

"I don't love him more."

"That's why you returned."

"No. I returned to have Wanda heal me."

"Then why? Why did you leave me for him?"

"I don't know. It's... Something about him." Ivory smiled. "He's perfect."

"I can change." Pietro sat down beside her on the couch. "Please, Nyya. When we were children, when we were teammates, those were the happiest moments of my life. I hated it when you left."

"Pietro please. Don't bombard me with nostalgia."

Pietro smiled sadly. "I'm not going to convince you to stay, am I?"

"No."

He stared at his hands in his lap, and then spoke.

"How long will you remain here for the time being?"

"A week. Two at most. Doctors orders."

"Is Loki here?"

Ivory paused. "Yes."

"You said you don't love him more than me."

"I don't. I love you more. But I don't need a boyfriend. I need a mentor. He's planning things, big things. I need to be a part of it."

Pietro frowned. "You'll still keep in touch?"

"If you can find me, we'll talk."

"I'll find you." Pietro promised, and Ivory smiled.

"Such a gentleman." She stood and crossed to the balcony. Looking out across the Island she smiled.

"Genosha is as lovely as ever." The courtyard was filled with mutants of all shapes and colors. "I see a lot of new faces."

"You've been gone for so long. Speaking of that, what caused you to need Wanda's help?"

"I was training and I got hurt pretty badly. Something triggered my X gene and I flipped. Tony and Loki brought me here."

"Tony Stark? Iron Man?"

"Yes. That's him."

Pietro snarled. "There's a human here?"

"Pietro, I'm human."

He whirled around. "Don't you ever say that. You can't even be compared to those low life sapiens." He was shouting now.

"I don't have powers! I'm not a mutant."

"You have the X gene. Just because you suppressed it-"

"Not anymore." Ivory tore her eyes away from a livid Pietro and saw Polaris standing by the door. "Hello." She whispered.

"What do you mean, not anymore? I'm a human now! I'm normal as long as I don't take my meds!"

"Father said that you went through treatment to flush out all the chemicals and become a mutant again. He said your powers should appear any day now." She stared at her feet. "Are you going to stay with us?"

Ivory was furious. She stormed out of the room to find Magneto.

"ERIC!" She screamed using his real name. She burst into the throne room to find Magneto lounging on his throne while a young telepath gave him the daily report. Seeing Ivory's livid state he made a gesture to the young girl to leave. She bowed and stepped out leaving Ivory and Magneto alone.

"Polaris told you."

"You are an absolute ASS!" Ivory's voice tore through several octaves and echoed off the walls. "How DARE you poison me!"

"Poison? I hardly think so. I healed you. Made you whole again."

"There's a reason I didn't want to be a mutant anymore!"

"You felt patched together. As if your being was fractured with all of your genetic additions. You got rid of them, correct? You relied on medicine to keep your powers. Now I have flushed all of that out of your system. No more aversion to drugs no more healing factor or increased metabolism. You are normal."

"Liar. I'm a mutant. What powers did you even give me?"

"I activated your X gene again. Your powers will naturally take the form they would have if you had not been genetically experimented on."

"So I'm a perfectly normal 18 year old with super powers. Great." Ivory slumped down onto the ground and put her head in her hands.

"Unfortunately you will continue to not age. I was not aware of this symptom before you were cleansed so I could not counter-act it. I can if you wish."

"No."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"It's because Loki is a god, isn't it. He won't age so you don't want to either."

Ivory was silent. "When will my powers emerge?"

"They were supposed to emerge in a few days, however, because of your heightened emotional state it seems as if they have already presented."

"What?" Ivory's head shot up and for he first time noticed what had been going on. The walls of the room were dented in places and stretched in others. Magneto's throne was crushed as well as every piece of furniture in the room.

"Am I a telekinetic?" She stared.

"No. You didn't affect anything that wasn't metal. For instance, me. My helmet, however, attempted to crush my skull. I prevented it, and this room, from collapsing by my self. You're already very powerful."

Ivory stood and brushed her hair back.

"What exact gene did you activate?" She asked, carefully.

"Your X gene."

"Which one?" Ivory began to panic.

"What do you mean which one?" Magneto frowned.

"When I was a fetus they injected me with some of the most powerful mutant's DNA. I developed Wolverines healing factor and nothing else. The genes were laying dormant inside of me. Which. One. Did. You. Activate."

Magneto's frowned deepened. "It would appear to be mine..."

Ivory stood, her face livid. "This is all your fault!" As Magneto watched her eyes turned completely black, and her teeth sharpened. She looked almost shark like.

"What are you doing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She spat.

"Your eyes and teeth."

She turned and glanced at her reflection in the polished metal wall.

"Oh my god." Her eyes turned back to normal and her teeth lost their pointed appearance. "Get Wanda." She said.

Ivory lay down on the ground and Wanda sat beside her. They both closed there eyes, one for concentration, one for fear. Wanda was silent for a few minutes, then chuckled.

"What?" Magneto rushed foreword. "What is it?"

"She's fine. She's also a shape shifter."

"What?" Ivory bolted up. "How?"

"It seems that when we activated the X gene we activated the wrong one. You got my father's powers. However, when you were yelling at him, the emotional state coupled with the cleansing treatment activated your real X gene. So now you're a master of magnetism and an amateur at shape shifting. It's hard to control and it may reflect your emotions."

As if on cue her eyes turned a bright blue and her skin became pale.

"What does that mean?" Magneto asked.

"She's having a small freak out because she doesn't want people to know what she's feeling."

Her blue eyes darkened and her skin became almost white.

"Now she's having a large freak out because we can tell what she's feeling."

Her hair turned darker and her skin turned red.

"Now she's pissed."

Her pupils appeared to catch on fire.

"I'll stop."

Ivory took several deep breaths and turned back to normal. She lifted her hand in front of her and a shard of metal ripped off of the wall and flew over. She examined herself in it and sighed when she saw she was normal.

"What now?" Ivory asked.

"We keep you here for observation." Magneto said.

Ivory's eyes went black and her skin turned the color of the sun. Her hair went totally white and fangs grew from her mouth. Suddenly she collapsed on the ground and reverted back to normal.

"My apologies. She was about to hurt someone. I suggest you don't refer to her as a science project."

Wanda picked up Ivory and left. Magneto sat down heavily on his throne and sighed.

Ivory woke up in her bed with Pietro pacing across the room from her.

"I'm fine."

"Oh thank god." Pietro zoomed over in a millisecond and Ivory smiled.

"You're vibrating the bed. Calm down!"

Pietro took a deep breath.

"Iwasscaredtoletyougoandofall thetimesithoughtyouwerehurtt hiswastheworstandiguesswhati mtryingtosay-"

Ivory leaned up and kissed him. He sat there stunned.

"You talk to much."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. Their lips met and his scent filled Ivory's brain. He smelled like ice and something that could only be described as Pietro himself. She slipped a tongue inside his mouth and he moaned. He leaned in closer to her and she pushed up towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she ran her hands through his silver hair. He broke the kiss and sat back.

"I can't."

Ivory frowned. "Why?"

"You're just going to leave again. I can't take that."

"Why don't you try to convince me to stay?" Ivory smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers and turned to face her.

"You're to clever for your own good." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again, this time with more ferocity. It was as if he wanted to make up for lost time. Take every touch, every kiss, every night they missed over the past decade and compress it into one moment. Ivory's eyes changed colors faster than thought possible. He reached around to undo her bodice when they both heard the door shut. Pietro was across the room in an instant and Ivory saw who it was.

"Loki." She breathed.

"Get out." He glared at Pietro.

"This is MY house you can't."

"Now." His voice grew dangerously soft and Pietro looked at Ivory.

"You can go." She stared at her knees. "I'll be fine."

Pietro left and Loki gestured for Ivory to come to him. She slowly walked over to where he was, saying nothing and avoiding eye contact. Loki silently stared at her. She could get no emotional reading from him.

"I just returned from speaking with Magneto. He informed me of your predicament. Now you wear your emotions on your sleeve, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you be able to control it in the future?"

"Yes sir."

"How long will it take you?"

"Maybe a month."

"Then we will stay here for a month. You will train with the mutants on this island. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"In that time you will also convince Magneto and as many others as you can to ally with us."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"By any means necessary."

"Sir, are you suggesting I-"

Loki kissed her. This time it was Ivory taken off guard and she froze as he pressed her up against a wall and angled his head to hers. In a moment she was responding to him and he pressed harder. Then, in what seemed like an eternity but was probably a few seconds, he pulled back.

"I can see what Pietro see's in you." Loki smiled. "And to your last question, I said any means necessary. Feel free to interpret."

He left leaving Ivory shocked and out of breath. She raised a hand and touched her lips where she could still feel the force of his mouth against hers. She slid down the wall and sat down heavily. It was then she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was a paler color than normal and her lips were blood red, but what she noticed most was her eyes. They were a bright purple color, almost glowing. With effort and deep breaths she managed to revert them to normal. She heard a knock at her door and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Come in." She forced her voice to be normal. The door opened to reveal Tony. "Why are you...?"

"Just coming in to make sure you're not dead. I'm heading back to the mansion with Loki to tell the others where you're gonna be for the next couple weeks."

Ivory nodded dumbly. "Bye then."

"Oh yeah," he paused at the door. "And to give you this." He handed her a small round object with the Avengers logo emblazoned on the front.

"It's a communicator. Welcome to the team." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. She tried not to flinch at his touch but he seemed to notice.

"Sorry. You must be sore from the treatment."

She faked a smile. "Yeah sorry. I'm just gonna try to sleep it off."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." He left and as soon as the door shut she let out a sigh of relief. Tony could imagine in his wildest dreams how 'sore' she was. She sank to the ground and rubbed her temples. In a few minutes she heard the Stark jet take off and waited until she heard the motor fade to move. When her ears could no longer pick out the sound of the jet she stood and straightened her outfit. She noticed her cape was gone and searched her closet until she found it. She glanced down at her outfit and frowned, remembering what Mag- Eric had said.

"You always were a fan of the darker colors."

Her frown deepened. With all that had happened to her, she suddenly felt like something lighter. She made her way to Polaris', Wanda's and Eric's room's to get what she needed. She hurried back to her room and scraped together her new outfit. When she was finally satisfied she made her way to Pietro's room to apologize for Loki's behavior. She knocked only once before the door opened quickly. He froze for a moment when he noticed her outfit.

"Interesting color scheme." He spoke tensely.

"Like it?" She smiled.

"Green and gold, huh? I'd prefer to see you in your normal colors, instead of... His." Pietro's eyes wandered over her body taking in the green bodice with gold armor plating coupled with the thigh high boots laced up with golden string and the dark green cape accented with gold around the edges. "It looks just like Wanda's except for the color and armor. Plus your boots don't have those ridiculous heels. Where did you even find it?"

"I got the cape and bodice from Polaris. The armor came from my room and the boots came from Wanda's. I got the golden laces from your father." She did a little twirl and the cape woodshed around her before falling back into place. Pietro couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your master." His eyes darkened and he tried to shut the door in her face. She put out a hand and he stopped with just a sliver of his face visible.

"I'm sorry he acted like that. He's sorry too. He said he over reacted."

"Dam straight." Pietro opened the door. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He left. I'm going to be alone on the island for a month. I hope you can forgive me in that time." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Pietro made a move towards her and she stopped, a hidden smile on her face. "I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?"

She turned slowly, arranging her face into a mask of worry and sadness. "I let him make you leave. I didn't want you to and I feel bad he interrupted us." She sighed. "I REALLY didn't want us to be interrupted." She emphasized and peered up at Pietro.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't either. I'm mad at him, not you."

"Don't be mad at him." She pleaded.

"Give me one reason."

"He told me I could do this." She leaned up and kissed him. It was gentler than before, a certain unrushed sweetness that wasn't there the first time flowed between them. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulders until he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"He shouldn't be able to tell you what you can and can not do."

"You have a problem with this?"

"I have a problem with the fact that your boyfriend is telling you to kiss me."

"He's not my boyfriend. Trust me. Plus he didn't tell me to kiss you. He said if I wanted to be with you I should. He also told me to extend an invitation to you. He wants you on our side."

"And what side is that." Pietro seemed skeptical of the first bit of information but brushed it off.

"Does it really matter?" She murmured and looked up at him through her eyelashes. He half purred half growled and pulled her fully into his room letting her go for a millisecond as he shut the door and all the windows. Before she could blink he had her pinned down on the bed.

"No. It doesn't matter as long as you're there." He breathed and kissed down her neck. "It never mattered as long as you were there."

She moaned and suddenly found her cape was off and folded neatly across the room. Pietro's shirt was off and folded next to it. She traced the hard lines of his arms and stomach as unlaced the back of her bodice. He could have done it in no time at all, but instead enjoyed the feeling of her hands roaming freely over his torso and he took his sweet time. He pulled away her shirt to free her B cup breasts and simotainiously she pulled off his pants.

"Going commando, huh?" She giggled when she discovered he had no underwear. "Do you do it to avoid panty lines through the spandex?"

"Actually it chafes when I run. I should ask you the same seeing as you have no bra or underwear to speak off." He had ripped off the rest of her outfit including the boots rather quickly, not being able to control himself.

"I feel they constrict body movement." She grinned and grasped his hardening tool. "Not to mention my male advisories get easily distracted when I jump around."

"Please." Pietro rumbled, barely able to speak through the feeling of her hand pumping away. "You always dressed to hide your body until recently."

"No complaints?"

"None at all." He silenced her by slipping a tongue into her mouth and she moaned around it.


End file.
